bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crucible Tower
The Crucible Tower is a Primary tower introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. It is a strong but costly tower with a very, very short attack range but high damage and pierce. It pours molten hot metal onto the track, which flows down the track and can affect several Bloons at once, burning and scalding. It is a well-rounded late game tower, with incredible damage and pierce, it’s only setback being its horrible range and turning speed. Mechanics The Crucible Tower will pour down molten metal onto the track. This metal will flow down the track at 1/2 the speed of a Red Bloon. It will constantly hurt bloons over it every 0.2 seconds by 1 damage. This trail will stretch up a short distance along the path. When the tower turns to target other Bloons, the trail, if there already is one, will move accordingly. The stream will stop after 5 seconds if no Bloons come into contact with it. It can melt through frozen and lead Bloons, and, due to it being hot metal, can scorch through purples, too. However, the tower is very slow at turning to face new targets. To rotate just 35 degrees, it takes 2.5 seconds. This is a somewhat large drawback, as it hinders the tower’s ability to be good against fast bloons. On multi-tracks or tracks that split, the stream will split evenly. This tower does both fire and '''miscellaneous '''damage at once. When a bloon enters the stream, it takes 0.25 seconds for them to start taking damage. If bloons Get into range of a 0/0/0 Boomerang Monkey, it starts to pour, although the trail still doesnt reach that far. The actual range counts as the tower’s range, not its activation range. Pros/Cons Pros: * Very high pierce and damage * Fast attack speed * Can melt frozen and lead bloons by default * The stream offers good area denial for bloons that spawn other bloons. * Sets bloons on fire for extra damage Cons * Incredibly slow at turning; can't deal with faster bloons that well. * Very expensive base cost. * Shortest range in the entire game. * Very large hitbox takes up space for other towers. * Unlocked relatively late compared to most other towers. * The stream moves very slowly and has a short delay to start dealing damage, so fast bloons that can get out of it quickly can slip through. Path One (Anti-M.O.A.B.) Tier One: Hot Metal Molten-hot metal sets bloons on fire for 3 seconds, dealing 1 layer of damage every 1.5 seconds. Desc: Bloons hit by the stream are set on fire. Appearance: The monkey now has gray safety goggles. Cost: $625 Tier Two: MOAB Melt MOAB-class bloons hit by the tower take 3 extra damage every 3rd damage tick. Desc: Occasionally does extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. Appearance: The safety goggles are now red on the rims. The crucible stand itself is a darker shade of gray now. Cost: $650 Tier Three: Blast Furnace Tier Four: Magma Powered Tier Five: Molten Core Path Two (Pure DPS) Cost: $700 Tier Three: Lava Pour Tier Four: Magma Shower Ability Launches 10 large balls of lava at random spots on the path that each explode in an area similar to a 4/0/0 mortar. Each explosion can pop 40 bloons each, knocks off 2 layers, and sets every bloon on fire. 50 second cooldown. Desc: Launches explosive balls of lava at random spots on the path. Appearance: Cost: $30,000 Tier Five: Volcanic Eruption: Ability Ability launches triple the amount of balls. Each one rips off 5 layers, explodes in a 25% larger radius, light bloons on fire for 5x longer, and leave fire trails comparable to a wall of fire but 5x the size, with 10x the amounts of pops per second. Each lasts 15 seconds. 50 second cooldown. Desc: Launches insanely hot lava to reduce the bloons to ashes. Appearance: Cost: $65,000 Tier Six: The Depths of Hell Ability ignites the entire track on fire (identical to 0/2/0 wizard fire) but it can burn 70,000 bloons per second, pop 8 layers per second, and it also leaves bloons on fire normally. Lasts 15 seconds. Ability cooldown shortended to 35 seconds. The tower normally also has its trail on both sides doubled and it deals quadruple damage to everything, with +50 pierce. Desc: Burns everything. Everything. Appearance: Cost: $625,000 Path Three (Support/Mild Damager) Tier One: Defrost The crucible tower does tripled damage to frozen bloons. Desc: Does much more damage to bloons that are frozen. Appearance: The crucible's bucket-ish part is now white. Cost: $850 Tier Two: Trail Extend The stream of metal reaches 20% farther and moves 5% faster. It also sends an additional path the opposite direction of the current path, which reaches 1/3 of the distance. Desc: A longer, slightly faster trail increases popping range. Appearance: It is now a shade of gray instead. Tier Three: Metallic Rupture Bloons caught in the pour of the tower have a 16.5% chance every tick to lose any abilities or traits. Desc: Has a slim chance to strip bloons of any protective qualities. Appearance: The stand is now a light grey, and the monkey now has Cost: $1,200 Tier Four: Mold Metal Every 5 seconds, while the trail is active, summons a crude metal wall in front of the farthest-in bloon. This wall acts like a Barricade and blocks up to 50 bloons. Trails stay after the trail stops, but will disappear after 1 round or 30 seconds, whichever comes first. Bloons that hit the walls are slowed by 25% for 5 seconds. Desc: Spawns crude blockades to stop bloons. Cost: $3,000 Tier Five: Heavy Metal Heavily slows all bloons in the trail by 60%. Bloons in the trail take +3 damage from all sources. Chance to remove abilities/traits is increased to 30%, and now does quadrupled damage to frozen bloons. Desc: Slows bloons down and allows other towers to deal extra damage.Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanical Towers